Tête à tête
by virtualJBgirl
Summary: Scène manquante du 5x05 Probable Cause. Beckett visite Castle dans sa cellule après avoir lu les e-mails.


**Un petit OS qui traînait sur mon PC depuis un soir pluvieux de décembre... Missing scene du 5x05 Probable Cause, la fameuse scène à laquelle Kate fait référence dans sa discussion éplorée avec Lanie...**

**Disclaimer: j'ai beau hurler, taper du pied, me rouler par terre, Castle ne m'appartient toujours pas. Ni d'esprit ni de corps, d'ailleurs. Je n'écris que pour mon plaisir, et celui des lecteurs :)**

**Spoilers: 5x05**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tête à tête

Son monde s'écroulait.

La vidéo, d'abord. Mais les images sont trompeuses, n'est-ce pas ?  
Le chèque, ensuite.  
Ce n'était plus une coïncidence.  
Et le sac.  
Le sac.  
Et les barbelés.  
Dans _son_ appartement.  
Elle n'y croyait pas.  
Elle n'avait pas voulu y croire.  
Richard Castle ne pouvait pas cacher une bête aussi noire.  
Et maintenant les e-mails.

Son monde n'en finissait plus de s'écrouler.

Ses deux mains étaient posées à plat, de chaque côté des feuillets imprimés. C'était le seul moyen de maîtriser leur tremblement. Ses yeux parcouraient une fois de plus ces lignes maudites. Fascination morbide pour sa propre déchéance.  
Depuis combien de minutes, d'heures, de jours, était-elle prostrée devant ce papier ?  
Une éternité.

Lui.

Lui seul pouvait lui apporter un semblant de piste. Par sa sincérité. Ou son mensonge.  
Mais elle ne voulait pas savoir. Pourtant, elle devait savoir. Pour la première fois, le flic et la femme luttaient en elle avec acharnement. Quoi qu'elle choisisse, elle souffrirait. Et cela la terrifiait. Car c'était justement ce genre de situation qu'elle avait voulu éviter en se dérobant à Richard Castle pendant quatre longues années.

Alors, comme un automate, à travers le commissariat presque désert à cette heure, elle se rendit vers les cellules.  
Sa descente aux Enfers.

Elle le trouva debout, une main appuyée aux barreaux, tête baissée. Fantôme de l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Affaissé. Déjà vaincu. Anéanti.  
Il tourna vers elle le visage creusé, cerné, hâve, d'une âme hantée.  
Un faible sourire s'y dessina. Il fut d'autant plus éphémère qu'il crut lire le malheur dans les yeux de Kate. Une douleur bien supérieure à celle qu'il y avait vue lors de son interpellation au loft.  
Il croyait connaître intimement la terreur. Celle dont il allait croiser le chemin serait bien pire encore. Il le sentait.

Les yeux de Castle quittèrent le regard rougi, perdu, mais durci de Kate, restée muette, pour se poser sur une liasse de feuilles qu'elle lui tendait.  
Hagard, il s'en saisit et en parcourut le contenu.  
Ses traits se décomposèrent davantage qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà au fil de la lecture.  
Il releva la tête.  
Confusion.  
Panique.

Il ne pouvait pas feindre ce regard. Kate s'y raccrocha de toute son âme de flic. Et de petite amie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? articula-t-il ?  
– A toi de m'expliquer. »

Son ton se voulait abrupt. En vain.

« Kate, je… Où as-tu trouvé ça ?  
– Ryan les a récupérés sur ton portable. Ils avaient été soigneusement effacés.  
– Kate, ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai jamais écrit ça !  
– Alors comment expliques-tu qu'ils soient tous datés ? Et sur ton PC ? Dans les fichiers supprimés en espérant que personne ne les voie jamais ? »

La colère, le mépris, le chagrin pointaient dans sa voix.

« Je n'en sais rien ! Je…  
– Castle, tu la connaissais ?  
– Kate…  
– Est-ce que tu la connaissais ?  
– Non ! Je ne l'ai jamais vue ! Je te le jure ! »

Beckett soupira. Baissa la tête pour dissimuler les larmes qui montaient. Ferma les yeux.  
Reprendre le contrôle. Faire appel à sa raison. A son esprit de flic. A son intuition.  
Il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle pourrait avancer.  
Son murmure tremblait lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

« Castle, on a des preuves accablantes contre toi. Et si tu me caches des choses, je ne pourrai rien pour toi.  
– Je ne te cache rien, je te le promets ! Comment pourrais-je te cacher quoi que ce soit ?  
– Tu l'as déjà fait. L'année dernière. »

Castle soupira à son tour et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il se mit à arpenter sa cellule. Comme un lion en cage.

« Kate, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… Ces e-mails sont faux, je ne les ai jamais écrits ! Ce n'est pas moi sur la vidéo, et j'ignore comment ces trucs affreux se sont retrouvés dans mon sac ! »

Son ton était désespéré. Le lion était traqué et sentait sa fin approcher.

« J'ignore pourquoi tout ça surgit maintenant, j'ignore qui m'en veut au point de vouloir nous séparer et me faire taire une fois pour toutes… Ca me dépasse, Kate… »

Il s'assit lourdement sur le banc, se prit la tête dans les mains.

« C'est un cauchemar. C'est un cauchemar. Un vrai cauchemar. Pince-moi, Kate ! Dis-moi que je vais me réveiller et que tout ça va s'arrêter ! »

Il avait presque crié la dernière phrase.  
Et lorsqu'il releva la tête, Beckett put voir ses yeux rougis de larmes.

Richard Castle pleurait. Terrifié.  
Son petit ami était aux abois, et elle ne pouvait rien faire.  
Elle oublia tout. La vidéo, le sac, les e-mails.  
Au fond d'elle-même, elle était persuadée de son innocence.  
Son corps, son attitude, sa voix, son regard, tout lui criait qu'il était innocent. Mais ça ne collait pas.

« Castle… »

Elle s'approcha jusqu'à toucher les barreaux de sa main.

« J'aimerai faire quelque chose, trouver une piste, un semblant d'explication… Mais je n'ai rien.  
– Et je n'ai rien non plus pour t'aider.  
– Ecoute, on n'a pas encore cherché du côté des restaurants où tu… aurais pu emmener cette fille. Toi ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Quelqu'un aura peut-être vu quelque chose. »

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard : elle ne l'avait jamais vu baisser les bras jusque là. Mais ce soir, c'est un condamné qu'elle avait devant elle.  
La tête dans ses mains, il n'avait pas bougé. Pas réagi.

Alors elle se détourna. Elle ne devait pas se laisser anéantir elle aussi. Elle trouverait. Elle éclaircirait ce mystère. Non seulement le vrai meurtrier courait toujours, mais il s'en prenait à lui, à eux. Elle ne le laisserait pas la mettre en échec. Elle ne le laisserait pas tout détruire.

Pas maintenant.

Pas alors qu'elle était heureuse.


End file.
